I Stand Before Death
by 4sakN
Summary: A man finds himself in a sticky situation where death failed to find grasp of him. Now, he has no idea what to do but bumble his way through. Let's hope he finds a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep shuddering breath, revelling in the feeling of my lungs expanding. I refused to open my eyes as I concentrated on the feeling of breathing. How I was breathing, I had no idea. I had thought it the end. It took a piercing moment to focus on anything else, but once I did, I felt weak. Extremely weak.

A stinging from my arm caught my attention next and I tried to ignore it, but the more I ignored, the worse it felt. Regretfully opening my eyes, I was surprised to find it hard to see. My vision coming out in a blur. I could still make out details, but nothing like I was used to.

My eyes crossed as I focused on a black dot a couple inches from my face. I could make out tiny legs and it didn't take me long to realize it was a spider. I shifted slightly to gain purchase and rose the few inches to the creature. I felt it scramble on my nose and I traced it as far as I could on it's journey to my forehead.

I gave another shaky breath before deciding to observe my surroundings. I had no idea what was going on and reluctant to draw conclusions. The last scene before this had been my death, but the pain and sweat on my brow said otherwise.

It was dark whereever I was, with only a few strands of light peaking through the wall. With the help of the light, I could also see that the space was incredibly small. A small mattress accompanied very few belongings. A small lamp sat to my left on the floor. I made to turn it on, but a sharp pain from my arm stopped me. Frowning, I turned my attention to my arm. I could tell I was delirious but not even that stopped a sharp intake. My arm was small and definitely not my own. The arm was also clearly broken with a sharp fragment of bone sticking out. The coloring indicated some festering.

"What the…" I had to stop myself from speaking further, not recognizing my voice. It was high pitched and had an accent. It sounded British, but it was hard to tell with my muddled mind. Clearly I was suffering from a fever. From an infection, most likely.

I plopped my head back down in resignation, done with my inspection. Come back from the dead, only to die again. It was a sick kind of joke.

Words on the ceiling stopped my depression and I had to prop my self again to read them. It wasn't too difficult with the ceiling being only feet away. The fact that the words were scratched into the wood told me this body has been here for longer than I'd like.

"I am here." I read out, pausing momentarily to adjust to my new voice. High pitched, weak, feeble… I could hear the death creeping through.

"I am not a freak."

"I exist." I stopped reading aloud when I heard the stomping of feet above me. My eyes locked on the entrance to the room. The door too small for anyone but a child to enter. I had to stop myself from calling out when I heard the steps reach me. Thinking about the situation, there wasn't much that made sense, but the person on the other side is most likely not friendly. It screamed of a kidnapping to me, but there was a million other scenarios that played in my mind.

"Boy, where is our breakfast?!" A man's voice sounded out from beyond the door. I gave a feeble grunt before replying.

"I am sick, sir." I strained out, trying to hide my fear. Even talking hurt.

I heard the man give a grunt before wrenching the door open. I couldn't make out the face before I saw a large hand reach in. I cried in pain as his hand wrapped around my arm and yanked me out. I fell to the floor, too weak to resist or stand. Tears pricked from my eyes and the world was spinning. While dry heaving, I felt the man pull me up and raise my arm, ignoring my cry of pain.

"Petunia!" The man bellowed. I had yet to even see the man, but I was hesitant to look at him. I could see the large belly from the low angle I was looking, though.

Another shuffle of feet later, another person joined us. I had heard her screeching on the way down and already knew there was no help coming. I just couldn't understand the situation at all and wasn't looking forward to finding out.

"What is it, Vernon?" She asked when she arrived. The newly named Vernon pulled my arm up to show her and I gritted my teeth to not make a sound. The names sounded extemely familiar, though, so I chanced a glance at their faces. Luckily, the woman was busy looking at my arm and I could see her paling, which made her looks even worse. She was a thin woman with thin features, and scraggly blonde hair draped down from her head. Her appearance reminded me somewhat of a horse and somehow unnatural. Vernon, as he was called, was a walrus of a man and the only interesting feature was his mustache. He wasn't ugly, just obese, but I still found it hard to look at him.

"...well, boy?!" Vernon interrupted my thoughts. My fever was worse than I thought. It was hard to even think.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you."

I watched as the man's face turn red and flinched back. He let out a huff and the color drained. He turned from me back to the horse.

"Patch him up, Pet. We're not taking him to the hospital. It's not worth the money." The man sighed. "But… get some medicine for it. I don't want to find out what the other freaks would do if he were to die." My head snapped around at the word freak. Vernon, Petunia, freak…

"Harry Potter…" I whispered, before my breath caught in my throat. I could feel myself being lifted, but it was hard to perceive around me. My breath kept speeding up until my consciousness faded.

-oo0o0oo-

It was dark all around me. I was strangely calm and I could tell I was in some sort of dream.

"...are you here to help me?" A childish voice sounded out. I immediately turned to the source and found a child just in front of me. I only didn't see him because of the height difference. _I'm in my original body_, I minutely realized before speaking.

"I don't know… what do you need help with?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I took in his appearance. A child that looked so hurt, so alone. Bruises covered his body and he was way too skinny. It was a saddening sight and one I was all too fimiliar with. His features definitely were the same as described in the books… Harry Potter. Scraggily black hair with piercing green eyes.

The boy looked down and seemed to struggle to speak. I knelt and stayed quiet, waiting.

"Can you take me away? As far away as possible?" He asked. I considered the child for a second before a voice broke me from it. It sounded feminine but too far to make out what was being said. I took a glance out to the expanse of darkness. I didn't see anything.

"I suppose it depends. I don't understand enough of what's going on to legitimately help." The child's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill. I took a cautious move forward and slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I will help however I can, but this feels like a fever dream. Can you…" I was interrupted once more by the female voice, but this time I could understand it. 'Harry.'

I let my eyes move to the source and saw a glow of yellow light in the distance. I couldn't make out details to what it was, but it sounded affectionate if anything. I looked between the child and light before coming to a decision. Standing, I held out my hand for the child, patiently waiting. It took a moment, but eventually Harry hesitantly grabbed it. I nodded to him.

"Follow me."

The trip to the glow wasn't especially long, but also not short. It was honestly hard to keep track of time, but once we got near, I knew I made the right decision. First, red hear came into view, than details started to appear. I knew who it was.

"Miss Potter." I said with a nod. She smiled a tearful smile, too choked up to speak or even look at me. Her focus entirely on her son. The child looked confusingly between us, before I gave him a gentle push to the woman.

"Harry, meet your mother."

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath before being frozen in place. Lily crouched down and opened her arms wide. It didn't take but a moment for the child to rush into her embrace. It was a tearful reunion that sadly didn't last long. I could feel some kind of pull, and by the expression on Lily's face, she did too. She frowned before turning to me.

"Do you understand what is happening?"

"I have no clue." I replied shaking my head.

"I don't have much longer, but a decision needs to be made." She said, her eyes taking a hard glint. "My child has died… my baby boy was killed by those…" She stopped just short of what she was about to say, the reminder of her son being there stopping her. She took a deep breathe before continuing. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but I understand that you've somehow taken his body. Did you do that or were you forced somehow?"

"I'm… not sure. By all accounts, I should be dead. I only woke to pain and confusion. I'm sorry if that's not helpful."

She shook her head in response, her expression softening. I couldn't help but be distracted from her beauty.

"No, I'm sorry. I had to be sure. How did you die? I don't understand what you meant by that."

I smiled ruefully, thinking on how to answer. This whole experience is so surreal, I couldn't even begin to process it.

"I'd… rather not say. I will say that if anyone can understand your child, I can." We both moved our gazes to the child held on her hip. He looked so happy, so content. A spark of jealousy came, but it quickly went. I had stopped being jealous ages ago, so it confused me where it came from. The woman's eyes started to glisten as she seemed to understand something.

"So you are being thrown back in the same situation?" Her voice came out hoarse, but clear. I shook my head.

"It was a long time ago... So, I'm going back?"

She nodded.

"Just my luck, I suppose." I said with a sigh. "Don't worry. I know how to handle it now. Somewhat." I was going to say more, but she started to move towards me. I watched her cautiously as she moved an arm around me. I stiffened at the contact, but held true with the reminder that she was a good person and… dead. Can't forget the dead part. I was surprised at how real it felt though and I soon gravitated to the warmth.

"You know you're about my age, right?" I asked with a chuckle. She still didn't pull away, but I could hear a wonderful laugh from my shoulder.

"You are taking the burden of my child. You will be carrying on his name. I may not know you, but I could tell instantly that you're a good person. Welcome to the family, Harry Potter the Second." She froze as if remembering something. "What is your actual name?" She asked while pulling away. Her hand remained on my shoulder. I appreciated the warmth.

"Oh, right. I'm Evan Zunich." I said as if just remembering myself. She chuckled.

Harry just kept his head on her shoulder through the interaction and it made me wonder how he felt about this wierd situation. Lily noticed my gaze.

"He will be joining his father and me now. No matter how I wish it otherwise. He deserved to live." Her smile turned sad. "I won't pretend to know what will happen, but please live… live for him. I know it may be selfish of me to ask, but you might just find a reason for yourself if you continue forward."

"I will try." I gave after a moment of thought.

Another pull came, but this time stronger and by the expression on Lily's face, I could tell it was time. My normally expressionless face came up to a smile. Well, the best smile I knew how to perform.

"Go. I will be fine."

Her eyes held pity, before she resolutely nodded and turned.

"Goodbye, Evan." She said as she faded into the darkness. My vision followed soon after.

-oo0o0oo-

I awoke sputtering up liquid and it took a second to reorientate. Petunia stood over me, a cup of water being poured into my mouth. It would have been reassuring if her face wasn't set in a scowl.

"Drink, freak." She said snidely. Not wishing for confrontation, I drank, wishing she'd slow down. It didn't take long after to succumb to sleep.

-oo0o0oo-

Days turned to weeks as I struggled through my infection. By the third week, I was tired of it. These people should of brought me to a doctor by now, but needlessly prolonged the suffering. Their fear of muggle law must be worse than their fear of Wizards.

It took having a more lucid day to think up a solution. Magic, of course. Problem being, I had no idea how to broach the subject. I couldn't remember if the books had ever gone into detail on how it felt, and trying random things sounded dangerous in a way.

My own hesistance evaporated with the sting of pain from my arm. So I took the plung, closing my eyes and trying to feel this magic stuff. It actually didn't take long to find the inferno that blazed in my consciousness. It made me briefly excited that I seemed to hold such an amount to magic, before I calmed and focused on the task.

I tried to remember any piece of literature that had explainations of using magic before compiling a list in my head. I had to take a brief stop to groan in pain before continuing.

The answer had been rather simple. There was no commands or complex formula. Just wishing, or more than likely, intent. I had a flash of it actually being mentioned in the book and wished I remembered that detail earlier.

I followed the movement of the piece of bandage I made float before losing concentration. It fell. _Ok… so concentrating is important also_.

Next, I set about hypnotizing myself with a mantra. _I want to heal my infection. I want to heal my body. _The general idea never changed from healing, but I felt the need to be more specific.

With my eyes closed, I could almost feel what was attacking my body and I directed my magic to remove it. The change was instaneous and I felt a rush of excitement that it had actually worked.

My eyes open and movement restored, I examined my arm. The bandages were almost too gross to touch, but my need to see my arm overrode my reluctance. I tossed them aside and lifted my arm.

There still was a large gash, but the coloration looked relatively healthy. I had to wonder why bone wasn't sticking out any longer, before a flash of a painful memory reminded me why. Petunia's poor attempt at being a doctor. I hissed under my breath in anger. These people are actually vile, not to mention murderers. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter. Even if a child did survive the wound, the emotion trauma was basically a sentence to life time suffering anyway. It's almost a mercy to let them die by that point. Well, that's not necessarily true. It depends on the circumstances mostly, but when I reached my 20's I certainly wished they had just killed me.

I shook off my anger, my own thoughts not coherent even to me. I glanced around the room they seemed to place me in. I was in a futon of some kind and a litter of broken toys laid around me. I had to wonder what was the point of this room, but figured it didn't matter. Another sting of pain reminded me that I'm still not healed, despite getting rid of the infection. I shot the offender an annoyed glare, almost calling upon the mystic energy before I froze.

It didn't sound like a good idea to just mend the bone. Sounded like a good way to add or subtract inches off. I took a glance around for inspiration before the simple solution hit me. Some of the earlier ones were sort of embarassing.

I rolled over on my belly, avoiding contact with my broken arm. I gently laid it on the ground, forearm and palms up, hoping that the ground was level. Not feeling satisfied, I tried to straighten it as gently as possible.

Once it passed the eye test, I was still wary, but I shrugged it off. I can only rely on myself right now. I gritted my teeth and hovered my hand above the wound. With a silent yell, I pressed down. It was alot more painful then expected and I almost ruined the work from before. I persevered though, and was left panting. The bone should be as straight as possible, but I'd prefer a brace. Sadly, I don't have one.

I concentrated on my magic, closing my eyes. _Mend the bone. Mend the bone_. I mantra'd with my focus on my injured arm.

The feeling of bone knitting together was almost like nails to a chalk board with how uncomfortable it was, but soon it ended. I examined the arm and it seemed to be in working order, but I hope to find an actual healer later.

After magically closing the open wound, I felt substantially better. Even lightly slapping my arm only brought dull pain. Nothing like the gut wrenching from before.

I sat up and took a look through the window. It was dark, so I felt relatively safe trying to stand. The task turned out to be more difficult than I thought it'd be, but I managed to get myself up with some support of the shelfs nearby. Of course, I had to still hold them once finally up, but I revelled in the freedom.

_Ok, how do I get out of this mess? What do I do?_ The questions just kept piling and I had to stop myself from getting depressed. _I can't stay here, that's for certain. __I suffered through this once, no need for a second._

I sat back down to plan how to escape and hopefully how to live. Going by the original storyline sounded like a pain, but I also wasn't sure I could escape, nor if I wanted to. _Voldemort will most likely be involved in my life regardless of what I do. It's guaranteed with the scar. Should I try to find a way to remove it? Maybe a cursebreaker?_

It sounded as solid a plan as any, but I'd still have to enter the Wizarding World. I need way more information. Somehow I doubt how I healed myself to be common. It could be an advantage, but I'd need to research how rare it is. Or, it could just be Main Character powers coming to bare. It's hard to say.

One thing for certain is that I need to find a way to escape this house and get to Diagon Alley. I know Potter has a trust vault, so I should have money to support myself. Surveillance may be a problem though. I'm aware of the neighbor, but if there's some kind of spell to track on me I'm screwed. I frowned.

"Maybe I can check myself. Or just mass remove external attachments like trackers and such." I mumbled.

I decided to give it a try and directed my magic to remove ways to track me. It took a lot of concentration, but I believe I pulled it off. If only because I felt the shattering of something. With the shatter, though, I started to panic.

"Shit, that'll be notice and they'll come." I wildly looked around, hoping for an escape plan, before settling in using magic once again. I, as quickly as possible, approached the window, half dragging to view out it. I focused in on a spot as far as possible, before concentrating. Please work.

I heard a call behind me, before feeling like I was sucked into a tube.

"Harry!"

-oo0o0oo-

I landed with a thud and groaned loadly. My body sent aches all throughout and I was sure I shouldn't of just done that. A chaos of thoughts competed in my head before I angrily punched the ground.

"Stupid. Stupid. You should of just been patient." I quietly reprimanded myself. _What was I thinking?_

I knew, of course. It was the situation that caused me to panic. I hate feeling powerless, but aware enough to know I'm exactly that. Subconsciously, I was begging to flee. To never hurt again.

"Fat lot running aways going to do." I said while I slowly stood. My body felt weak and my state of dress wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous. I took a careful look at the houses around me, making sure I wasn't seen.

I melded myself out of light and into the shadows. Thankfully, it was still dark and no one seemed to be up. I didn't get a chance to find out the time before I stupidly escaped. Now, I most likely made things more difficult for myself despite how the Dursleys would of treated me.

Now, everyone would be more alert, pay closer attention. That is if I'm caught. I'm not confident in my ability to avoid detection, so it's highly probable I will be. I've never been or seen much of Britian. I'm ignorant to it's laws and it's culture. I have no idea what to do. Especially difficult not knowing the date either.

A park broke the monotony of brick houses and I decided to settle for the night. I knew I couldn't make it much further with how weak I am. I found my bedding in dirt from prying eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sounds of nature and could instantly tell I didn't get much sleep. The darkness of the tube didn't do much to relieve the tiredness I felt, but I knew I had to get up anyway. There would be people searching, no doubt, and I didn't want to stick around to be found. I gingerly lifted myself, surprised that I actually felt better than from earlier in the morning. While relieving, I scrunched up my concentration to find what had changed.

The magic was the answer and the only logical conclusion I could find. Possibly, after it no longer had to contend with an infection, it became more efficient for auto-healing in a way. It certainly explained how the original Harry survived in the first place.

I rose, going through ideas on what to do. My first instinct was to return to the Dursleys and claim accidental magic, but the risks outweigh the benefits. If Dumbledore decides to show himself, I could have my mind suddenly invaded and freedom destroyed. I would like to think the man not evil, but, sadly, I'm even less trusting than the original Harry. So, Dursleys are out, along with most muggle protective services. I would be intercepted before Police could quarry, and back to square one there. _Huh, I'm referring them as muggles._

It was a noticeable change of acceptance, but hopefully will help me survive.

_Ok, so muggle means are out._ I decided. They're not accepted authority and don't have much to offer in the Wizarding World. _That I'm aware of._

So, I have to somehow find a way into Magical Britain. I had a brief flash of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, but didn't know the location. Plus, being as young as I am could make it difficult to go unnoticed with the searches. _Would they think to look there, though? Would Dumbledore even notify the Aurors?_ I didn't think so, but it's hard to tell. If I can reach Gringotts, I have a good chance of things. The goblins are most likely not trustworthy either, but I remember them being neutral grounds. It had to be my starting point.

_How to get there, though?_ I question. My magic has been a pretty reliable option from the beginning, but the only image I have to use for teleporting - apparition - is from the movies. From the appearances of the Dursleys, those images won't be reliable. None of the characters have looked the same from what I've seen, and brings structures to question also. I slouch back against the tubular structure in the park.

"Perhaps… the Knight Bus?" I whispered, anxiety slowly gripping me. It may not be difficult. I remember it answers if called upon, but I would have to really call upon my acting skills. Money was also an issue. I growled in frustration. _Couldn't I have an easier starting point… No, no. I caused this with idiotically escaping._ I took a deep breath to stop my chaotic thoughts.

I finally calmed before my body decided to throw another wrench in the plans. My stomach knotted in hunger and I could only guess my anxiety had kept me distracted from it.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my anger at a boiling point.

"Shut up! People are still sleeping!" I heard after my embarrassing outburst. Properly cowed, I peaked out to find the source of the voice. There were a strew of houses that it could of came from across from the park and I was struck with an idea. Something I never would of done before. _Special circumstances call for special solutions. _I consoled myself.

I exited the park and found a lovely little spot to spy on the houses.

Crouched and nervous, my reluctance never left me as I spotted a family loading themselves up in their car. It had taken a while, and my muscles were sore, but I still bolted as fast as I could to their porch when I saw them leave. My eyes were moving frantically as I called my magic to somehow unlock the door. I would have been scared of security alarms if I didn't suspect their lack of popularity in this time.

_Click_.

I bolted through the door, not contemplating how it worked, before slamming the door shut. _Ok, not a lot of time Evan's. You don't know if they'll come back._

It wasn't hard to find the kitchens and I stormed the refrigerator once I spotted it. I didn't pay particular attention to what I ate after, just that I was hungry. I had to stop at some point, and the nausea alerted me I ate enough. I held it down, not willing to leave behind anything. Reluctantly, I turned away from the frig and my anxiety of being caught came back. I increased my pace.

"Ok. Valuables, valuables." I mumbled as I made my way through the house. I first started on rooms, ignoring the one obviously for a child. I was specifically looking for loose change and cash, since jewelry and such would only hinder me. I wasn't being meticulous because I was in a hurry, but I soon found something.

"Oh. Thank you." I silently yelled in excitement. On a drawer, in what could only be the parents room, sat a piggy bank. I scrambled to open the plug on the bottom and accidently dropped some change on the floor. Shrugging, I dumped the entire contents with it. There was a few bills which had me excited, even though I had no idea how the currency worked. The amount of change though should be able to give me some hope. I also took a too large for me jacket with a hood from the closet.

I started to make my exit, but on passing the kitchen again I found a newspaper on the table. Not wanting to waste time, I swiped it and exited out the front door.

Hood up, I started to walk down the street, trying to not draw attention to myself. I only saw neighborhood, so I wasn't sure where I was heading, but I continued to walk. Hoping I could find some kind of commercial district. On the journey I took a peak on the newspaper to find the date. 1987 August 24. I trashed it after and continued on, not curious enough to read it.

It didn't take as long as feared to reach populace and I could see the signs of pedestrians milling about on the sidewalk. Now, I need to find a taxi and hope they don't ask questions. If that didn't work, ask for directions. I dreaded to walk, but it may be the only option.

_Actually, maybe it is the only option. A taxi would leave a trail_. I sighed at my paranoid thoughts. _Wizards wouldn't think to ask. Only the Police would and I don't think the Dursleys would notify them of me missing. Hopefully._

Finding one had been difficult. Convincing them had been more so. A sob story later, I had my way in.

"Alright, I'll take your word on it, kid, but I better not get in trouble."

"Thank you." I said with relief. "The orphanage doesn't want me to see Uncle Tom, but I just have to see him." I made my expression appropriately forlorn. He gave a sigh in exasperation before speaking.

"Alright. Where does he work?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." He raised an eyebrow, but still nodded. The car started to move.

_First step complete_.

-oo0o0oo-

The trip was uneventful and the taxi driver stayed quiet through most of it. Of the few interaction he persued, I could tell the man was awkward with children. He did help me with the currency, even if I kept slipping up and calling them dollars. It just felt weird to say pounds, quid, or whatever else they named them. I guess I'm to blame for never traveling outside the US.

I thanked the man when we arrived and the bill didn't turn out to be beyond the amount I stole. It was only a ten minute drive afterall.

The time period really settled in as I watched the old vehicle drive away. Well, old for me. New for them. Huffing, I turned and made my way in the bar. It was early enough that there was very few patrons and I was thankful for that fact. I had to question why anyone would wish to visit in the first place though. The place was decrepit with no color. Not exactly the best impression for the entrance to magic.

_Also hides it well_. I recognized.

Spotting a man behind the counter polishing a plate, I meekly walked to him. I kept my head down and posture inwards, hoping for sympathy.

"Sir…" I caught his attention while taking a nervous glance around. Leaning in conspiratorially seemed to draw him in, because he got closer to hear.

"Can you help me enter Diagon Alley?" He narrowed his eyes, his aged face contemplating.

"Where are your parents?" He asked softly. I shuffled, trying to appear embarrassed.

"They're waiting for me on the other side, sir. They wanted me to know how to go through by myself, since I'm getting closer to Hogwarts age." The tension of his expression softened. He gave a nod before turning. He froze like he realized something before holding out a hand. _Ugh… Being a child again is horrible_. I took it and he lead me to the back of the building. I watched curiously as he left me to tap certain bricks on the wall. He purposefully went slow so I could see and memorized them. _I'm sure I'll forget them by next visit, though_.

The wall opened and I got a peak to a whole other world. I tried to hide my amazement, but wasn't sure if I succeeded.

Regardless, the man let me pass without much fuss, only commenting on how he didn't see my parents. I just pointed to a random couple that was sufficiently far, so the door would hopefully be closed before I reached them. That is if he doesn't decide to be a responsible adult and make sure I arrive to them.

When I was about ten steps on the other side, I heard the wall close and tension left me. It came back when I felt the curious gaze of others. _Right, standing out with these clothes. Not to mention age._

Shuffling to the sides, I tried to keep out of the limelight. It somewhat succeeded, but still some gazes lingered. I hurried my pace, but made sure not to be suspicious about it.

It actually wasn't all that hard to find the large white building that was the workplace of the goblins. Even when I was far from it and marvelling at shops I recognized, it never lost my sight. I had feared having to ask for directions. _I guess it is the center of the wizarding world. Should come of no surprise they would want it noticeable_.

I only made brief stops to satisfy my curiousity before I found myself infront of the white marble building. The trip up the stairs had been the most difficult thing about the journey.

I took a deep breath before putting my hand on the entrance doors.

_Here goes nothin'._


	3. Chapter 3

The marble floors and high rising ceiling took my breath away as I entered. Nothing else in the Alley had compared to the scene I walked into. It almost reminded me of an art display or museum of some kind.

"Excuse me." A man trying to pass me ended my astonishment and I apologized, trying to hide my embarrassment. The man smiled before moving on. I turned my focus away from the exhibit and tried to find an empty teller.

I found one not long after, but apprehension settled in my stomach. _How can I go about this without being thrown out?_ Taking off my hood, I took a deep breath before walking to him.

"Hello." I squeaked out and I wanted to hit myself for my cowardice. The goblin certainly looked ferocious and my eyes kept getting stuck on the ears, but I've dealt with worse. The goblin raised his head, a snarl playing on his lips. He seemed to think otherwise when he took my appearance in and his expression softened.

"What can I do for you, young one?" I watched the movement of his pointed teeth, but somehow wasn't scared of them. It's always been social and relation constructs that I've fear, so it shouldn't of been a surprise._ I can handle physical._

Goblins certainly interested me though and I felt somehow excited. _A fantasy race. Right out of LotR._ Noticing I was taking too long, I made to reply.

"Is it possible to speak to my account manager? If I have one." I tried to speak with some confidence, though I briefly realized I should continue to play the poor orphan, but these creatures made me feel like I should stand tall. The goblin nodded, taking out a parchment.

"Name?"

I hesitated. _This is going to be… trouble_.

"Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin's eyes sharpened, looking for deceit and, truthfully, it is in a way. It took a moment, but he must of found what he wanted because he nodded. Turning his attention down to the parchment, he quickly wrote my name before the parchment disappeared in a flash.

"The hall down to the right…" He nodded his head in indaction to it. "...will take you to a meeting room. Rutoor will test your claim, before you will meet with Griphook The Potter Account Managet." I gave a shaky nod.

"Thank you, Mister…" I trailed off deliberately, looking down at his plaque. "...Toothrit."

He gave a nod before I made my way to the meeting room. At the end of the hall, was a door to the assumed meeting room and I gave a polite knock before entering. The interior was mainly of an office and I found myself beckoned to sit infront of a desk. The goblin behind it started taking out items without a greeting.

"This basin needs three drops of blood." He said, shoving a small dagger and bowl to me. I gave a nod before completing the task, not even flinching when piercing my skin. I gave the items back, while trying to stem the bleeding. I found I didn't need to when the cut closed a second later. I gave the goblin a questioning look while he did something with my blood. He ignored me and continued his task.

A few minutes passed before his focus returned to me.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I will retrieve your account manager. Please stay seated."

-oo0o0oo-

When Griphook entered, I rose and shook his hand. It's funny to consider there wasn't much a height difference, even though I'm only seven in this body.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" His voice was smoother than what I've heard with the other goblins. _Hell, his style is also_. I could tell the goblin was meticulous and business oriented. Didn't even flinch when taking in my raggy clothes. _I could only assume I'll get no sympathy, so probably not the way to go_.

"Can I see a list of services?"

He gave a short nod, then took out a paper from the desk. I just now noticed the desk was different from before. It was bigger and colored different for one. The plague changed also.

"You may see them, but we're restricted with which services we can offer without your magical guardian's permission." I nodded while taking the paper, giving a careful look through.

"Ok. Which services can be taken without permission?"

"None on that list, Mr. Potter." I hid my scowl behind my hand. _I knew this when coming in. Shape up_. Breathing the frustration out, I sat up straighter.

"Do you have emergency services? Or if something was inside the bank you are duty bound to take care of?" The goblin raised an eyebrow. I thought I saw something like respect.

"Critical injuries can be taken care of by an onsight healer, although she mostly serves the goblins. She should have no trouble with a wizard." He said, his eyes scanning my body. "Aw. We are missing inheritance records for you. The ritual is usually performed at the age of two. This can be done today."

"Yes to the inheritance ritual then. Another question, say if I was critically injured, is there a diagnostic spell used?" I know it most likely would not be needed for an injury you could take at face value, but I need the records. "And would the results of that spell be recorded?"

His eyes sharpened and I could tell he was catching on. "The wizards would not accept our records." _Straight to the point then._

"Could you call Wizard healers then?"

"St. Mungo's. Yes, I could." I gave a sigh of relief, before thinking of how I could handle it.

"You wouldn't happen to know a spell that would get me in without having to go through a guardian, would you?" I asked with a nervous smile. His smile made me more nervous.

"Let's get done with the inheritance ritual first, Mr. Potter." I gave a nod and he rose, motioning for me to follow.

We exited out of a door in the back of the office that I swore hadn't been there before, and travelled through winding hallways. I could tell they were specifically for goblin use because I couldn't see how adult humans would be able to transverse them. Griphook stopping in front of me broke me from my revelry.

"Mr. Potter…" He turned to me, his voice solemn. "While I appreciate subtlety, I wish to know the details. I may be able to help more than you know."

I considered it and found I really had nothing to lose. The goblins couldn't do much with the information.

"I was suffering from an infection for several weeks and close to dying, but my guardians were the cause of the injury and feared retribution, so no medical treatment was persued. I begged something to end the suffering and something answered the call. I didn't know what it was at the time, because my guardians made no mention of all of this, so of course I was curious. My curiousity was soon overrode with the need to survive. I knew I would die to their hands if I stayed. I had to escape. So I did the sensible thing and ran away." I paused to steady myself, the story similar enough to my own to cause a reaction. "I would appreciate any help to be able to not return. The family is of muggles, but as I found out, I seem to have Wizards watching the home. I don't trust the wizards now. They had to of known about the abuse, but did nothing."

He stared into my eyes and I almost shuffled uncomfortablely.

"How did you find the Magical Community?" He asked and I froze.

"Perhaps I'll tell at another time." I said with a strained smile. His gaze stay for a few seconds before he nodded and we continued on our way.

"You are a celebrity here, Mr. Potter. As are your parents. That may be the explanation to your home being watched." He said while we walked.

"Not that I don't appreciate the info, but you wouldn't happen to be taking the long way to extract information, would you?" He stopped before I heard a guttural laugh raise from him.

"Quite perceptive. Yes, I wanted time to talk. Do you wish to hurry?"

"It's fine." I said, waving the concern away. "I just found it in contrast to how things have been since entering Gringotts." He continued to lead us.

"Ummm… Griphook? How famous am I?"

"Oh, I imagine you could have laws made for your benefit. The public would hang to your word. The pureblood families would be less inclined to, but there would be a few. If only to show them in good light to the common masses." He said, not pausing the walk. _How long does is this walk?_

"Hmm. That is a lot to think about."

Griphook cut off at a turn. It led to a circular room that looked much like a cave. The center held some kind of runes on the floor. _This is ominous_.

"We are here. The ritual room." He turned to me, his arms doing a grand sweep. I looked him in the eye, an idea playing in my head.

"Say, Griphook." I paused to make sure he was paying attention. "How well could the goblins use my fame?"

He seemed startled by the question, before a smile slowly formed on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"We shall talk about this later, Mr. Potter. First, the ritual." Griphook said, motioning me into the rune complex in the center. I obediently went, mind too preoccupied to question it. "Now, stand very still."

A goblin that I didn't notice came out of the shadows. This one dressed in robes and bones. _Very shaman-y._ Griphook gave the goblin a nod and it started a chant. The language wasn't recognizable, but I would guess Gobiblygook.

The runes started to glow and I could feel some kind of energy pass through me. Judging me. It ran on for several minutes and when the ritual ended, a piece of parchment spat out of the air into Griphook's waiting hand. I raised a brow but he didn't answer, nose buried in the text.

"Very interesting, Mr Potter."

I gave a nod and walked the distance to join him. He silently handed me the parchment and I immediately went to fill my curiousity.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House Potter**_

_**Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House Black**_

_**Heir to Noble and Most Ancient House Peverell**_

_**Has claim to heirship for Houses; Gryffindor (unclaimmed; claim from House Potter), Slytherin (claimmed; claim from House Peverell), and Tyst (claimmed; claim from House Peverell) should he be last remaining member.**_

"Ok…" I drawled. "Am I not the last remaining member for Slytherin?" I had hope for that possibility, but it was no big loss.

"It would appear not, Mr Potter. But I do find it strange also. To my memory, the last Heir held claim from the house of Gaunt, but Peverell still should hold priority over that family. Hmmm…" The Account Manager tapped a finger to his chin. "I will research this, if you wish?" I gave a respectful nod in acceptance.

"I have never heard of House Tryst before." I stated more like a question without actually asking.

"They are a Romanian House, I believe, and still thriving, so I see no reason you should worry about the claim. Gryffindor has a test of sorts for the claim though, and that would explain Slytherin too. While I know where you can find the test for Gryffindor, sadly, I have no knowledge for Slytherin."

"Alright, I'll worry about that later. Would you like to hear what I was planning to offer?"

"I will…" His eyes roamed over my body. "...after we bathe and reclothe you. Follow me, please." I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment, but I obediently followed. We exited the cave and he took me to a large bath, leaving cloths for me to dress in. Afterwards, we reconvened in the greeting office, me feeling better than I had the entire time I've been in this world.

"Alright, Mr Potter, your offer."

"Before I make an offer, I wish to know what the goblins would like. I have some things in mind, but it would be pointless if they hold no sway." He raised a brow, before huffing.

"We wish for many things, Mr Potter. Some of those I am not privvy to. I will be the initial contact, but the deal will be concluded with King Ragnock. That is if I find it worthy." I gave a nod, but waited for him to answer the question. He smiled. "Very good. The goblins, as a race, have always been treated as second-class citizens and while not as bad as other races, we still find it inexcusable. We make up the center of the wizarding world and we wish to be acknowledged as such. The main proponent of our perception is found as early as a wizards homelife. We can only guess the problem stems from education, where it is taught how we went against wizards in tyranny rather than our services to the legacy of this world. Parents spread as such. It is funny, because this is almost exclusively in Britain. America has been the most accepting of us thus far, while other countries atleast respect us."

"Ok. So you wish for respect and… more opportunity?"

"In a way, yes."

"I can make no promises to respect, but I believe I can help with opportunity."

"Oh?" He asked with a raised brow. I scrunched up my face in concentration.

"You said that I would be powerful in the passment of laws, yes?" He gave a nod. "So I have a headstart in the world of politics, but to utilize that I would need more training. If I could also grow my own faction, that would be better." I thought aloud. "Griphook… who makes up the largest percentage of wizards?"

"Muggleborn." He said without pause. His stare was piercing.

"Good, so I appeal to Muggleborn, which I believe have values in equality anyway. The obvious problem would be the purebloods, but if I could maneuver myself correctly, I could have their power diminished. This would take… quite a while." A million plans swirled in my head, but I would need a lot of help to achieve them. I gave a sigh. "I will offer my full support to the equality of goblins as long as there are no actions that directly oppose my own believes. The beliefs mostly make up muggle American and British law, with a few alterations." _I was raised in America afterall, even if the people enforcing said laws failed many times, the laws still held true._

"Yes, I could accept that, but, again, the King will be the one to accept. What are the demands in return?"

"If I am to be a champion, I will need to be built a champion. I will need training. Also, I will need to be out of the Wizards machinations. Not influence, because I will need to directly interact to influence them in turn. The largest thing I need at the moment would be independence." I paused. "I need the Goblin Nation to invest in me." I heard him give a shuddering breath, that he quickly hid.

"You are most interesting, Mr Potter." He said with a grin. "I will schedule an appointment for you to speak with the King. It may be a while, but I can start with getting you away from the muggles without his approval." His grinned turned sad in a way. "If only because it is right." I gave a thankful nod.

"Guards!" He barked. There was a shuffle of movement, before two heavily armed goblins came in. "Floo St. Mungo's and tell them we have a critical patient." He said before directing his attention to me. "I will contact a solicitor for your case while you're there. I'll have them visit once you get your records, but even with an eye test, it can be seen you should be removed from that home."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Mr Potter. I am the Potter account manager, and I have failed the Potter family by not being aware of your predicament. Next time we speak, we will discuss the full details of your homelife. Sadly, I think it prudent to have you liberated first. You did mention that Wizards were watching you, which would mean they're looking for you." I nodded. He opened a drawer in his desk, before retrieving a bottle. A bottle with yellow liquid inside. He calmly stood and walked to my side, holding out the potion to me.

"Drink this, Mr Potter. It will be painful, I must warn you." I swallowed my saliva, taking the bottle. I eyed Griphook carefully, battling with my own distrust of the little being. Screw it. I angrily gulped down the contents.

I passed out in pain not long after, to the yelling of people around me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Blue eyes with pupils as large as I tall stared at me. I stared back in confusion, not sure what was going on. Only blackness surrounded the glow of blue and I vaguely realized this was where I met Lily Potter and her son._

_"Death?"_

_The eyes blinked in response. The stare was piercing and I felt judged. Cold crept up my spine, but I refused to turn._

_"Harry."_

-oo0o0oo-

I bolted awake, only for arms to keep me upright.

"Easy there, son." A masculine voice said. I had to blink out spots to see him, but even still he came out as a blur. _I still need glasses_. I realized.

"Where am I?" I croaked out, my voice just above a whisper.

"St. Mungo's. Sorry, I had to wake you because you have a visitor. But first, can I get your name for our records? We kept your existence secret until we could send the documentation to the authorities, but we needed you awake first." I nodded slowly, my mind sluggish.

"Who's the visitor?"

"She claims to be your solicitor, but she wouldn't give us your name." That woke me up. _Griphook works fast. Now let's see if I could earn my freedom._

"Yes, please let her in. I'll give my name after speaking with her."

"Ok, laddie…" He paused, sounding unsure. "Take it slow though. Whatever you ingested didn't leave anything lasting, but it did a number on your nerves. Your fingers and toes should suffer from some numbness, but it'll pass in a couple days. We're more worried by everything else we found." Even with him coming out in a blur, I could hear the concern in his voice. It brought a smile to my face. I've always liked doctors.

"Thank you, Healer." A blur of a smile appeared on his blurred face. _My vision is worse than before_. I wonder how that happened.

"Yes, yes. I'm Healer Dean. Just call me if you need me. I'll send her in now." He rose and without a second glance left the room.

A couple of minutes passed before a woman in robes entered, the clack of heels accompanying her. Her apparel had a mix of muggle and wizarding clothing and was interesting, even if I couldn't see the finer details. Blonde hair in a bun and square glasses. She came off as a professional, which gave confidence. She walked to the side of my bed, a card in hand for me to take.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Katylin Hudson from Trevor and Goul Law Firm. Mr. Griphook floo'd me to handle your case." Her voice was strict and no nonsense. It caught me off guard and I was left blinking at her. Her features softened and she crouched down to be eye level with me.

"Sorry. Mr. Griphook advised me to treat you like an adult. I didn't mean to come off that strong."

"No, no. That's quite alright. Just surprised me." I took a glance in the room and found a chair. "Please take a seat. I'm not sure where to start, so if you could please tell me what I need to escape that home."

She nodded and took the seat.

"I was also informed that you had wizard presence in the mix?" I nodded in response.

"Hmm, that is curious. Have you spoken with your magical guardian?"

"I am not aware of a magical guardian, so if I have one, I don't know who they are."

"That should be easy enough. It should be Albus Dumbledore. He is afterall the one that assured the world you were in a safe location. We can now see that is a lie." Her voice took a note of anger. "The Healer would not let me have your records without your approval, so we'll need to get them to hand those over. From their faces I could tell they're not pleasant."

"I imagine they wouldn't be." I said with a nod. "Alright, what else?"

"The case may be easier if we have a home lined up before hand. I have a list with me of available families with me. We will have to set meetings, interviews of sorts, to be sure of intentions, but there is quite of few." She took a paper out of her bag and started to hand it to me.

"Sorry, I can't exactly see right now. I had to leave my glasses behind. Can you please read them off and if you have personal experience with them, maybe a summary of observations." She retreated her hand and nodded.

"First is the Weasley family, because Headmaster Dumbledore put them on priority for you. I think they're a nice family, but would recommend avoiding them, if only because the Headmaster." I nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Next is the Tonk family, of which is the closest in actual relations on the list. Mrs. Andromeda Tonks used to carry the name of Black, which would make her a niece to your Grandmother. They're a good family and I have worked cases with Edward Tonks, the husband. He works as a muggle lawyer. Their daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, is still attending Hogwarts and should be on her last year by time you enter."

"Ok, put them down, please." She scribbled something then continued.

"The Bones family. Amelia Bones is the head of the family and head of the DMLE or wizard police, basically. Only other member is her neice Susan Bones which lives with her. Ms. Bones is listed as being a friend of your mother and willing to take you in. I've had few personal interactions with her, mainly professional on case work. From what I've seen, she's just and admirable." I told her to add her also.

"The next is also a Dumbledore recommendation. The Lovegood family. They don't seem to have any relation with him, so I'm conflicted with the listing. I can only guess he recommended them because they're neighbors to the Weasleys. Xenophilius Lovegood is the head of the family, with a daughter Luna Lovegood. They run a publication called the Quibbler, though not very reputable. Mr. Lovegood just lost his wife, Pandora Lovegood, two years ago. From personal observation, they are… odd, even by Wizard standards. They still listed that they are willing to take you in because the wife was also a friend of your mother. Of course, this was stated before Pandora's loss."

"I would like them the most so far." Her face indicated that confused her.

"Is there a reason…?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I struggled for a reason. I couldn't very well tell her that Luna was my favorite character in the books.

"They run a publication, correct?"

"Yes, but, as I said, they're not very reputable."

"Yes, but they'll also have personal material from me if I'm adopted. So, I'm not particularly concerned about reputation. That can be changed." I said with a resolute nod, making it seem like I thought that out. She marked the family to be the first interview.

"Ok, I marked it, but can I hear your plans for the publication?"

"I will once I work it out." She nodded, then continued.

We went over a lot of families; the Malfoys, of which surely wanted my influence. The Longbottoms were listed, but had a note saying Lady Longbottom would have a difficult time with another child. A closter of other "Dark" families. Greengrass was also listed and marked.

Altogether, we marked the the Tonks, the Lovegoods, the Davises, the Greengrasses, the Abbotts, the Diggorys, the Browns, and the Patils. Some of my choices confused the hell out of Ms. Hudson, but I needed some form of attachment to the world I find myself in. I wanted to atleast have a semblance of knowing them, even if only through text. It did surprise me the number of names that were willing to take me in._ It shouldn't, though. I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived._

"I can see you're leaning towards Grey families, although how you know their alignment confuses me." Ms. Hudson commented as we finished. I just shrugged in response. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Very well…" She pulled up her sleeve to check her watch. "It's been three hours so I'll leave you to rest. Oh, one second." Taking out a parchment from her bag, she handed it to me with a quill. "This is permission for me to take a copy of your medical records to use as evidence. If you could please sign it, so I can start to build the case, it would be appreciated." I signed without arguement. "Alright, Mr. Potter. I'll be back tomorrow after getting in contact with the families. I have to make sure they're still willing, since this listing was made back when you lost your parents. Good evening." She started to leave but an idea struck me.

"Wait, Ms. Hudson!" She jolted, but turned and faced me. "Can you inquire if they could visit me here in the hospital, if they are willing to take me. Just don't mention me requesting it." She raised a brow, before realizing what I was getting at.

"Sympathy is it? At seperate times or all together?"

"Seperate." I said with a nod. She gave me a considering look before leaving. I gave a huff and settle to go back to sleep. My body still felt weak, even without the three hour conversation. _Night_.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after being fretted over by the local nurses, Ms. Hudson visited again. The Lovegoods had agreed to meet me later in the day, but I still needed to get the ball rolling on independence. I wouldn't mind staying with them for a few years, but regardless of appearance, I'm an adult.

"Did Healer Dean mention when you can leave? Mr. Griphook would like an additional meeting." Ms. Hudson asked.

"They said in about a week." She nodded in reply, but I could tell she had more to say. She was oddly emotional about the whole ordeal. Would think she would work cases like this periodically.

"Can you pass on the message for Griphook to get a hold on my finances while I'm in here. Preferably a full audit."

"I believe it is already underway. I don't know the full details, but it appears they're on a sort of lock down at the moment to resolve the issue."

"Good. Also, can you contact a coworker of yours to work on my image? I have not been here long, but I've already spotted books and memorabilia in association with my name. I'd prefer to strip them, but a cut of the profit will work just as well." She raised a brow, but still nodded and noted it down. I understood that I was not at all acting in accordance with my age, but I had some confidence with the information not getting out. One, no one knew where I was at the moment and, two, I assumed there was confidentially laws for wizard lawyers or whatever you called them. I haven't been able to think up a solid plan just yet, with how much I've been sleeping, but I still have general directions I'd like to go. I had to have a long debate with how I would use my fame, me not being particular to the fame in the first place made me hesitant, but I understood it was necessary for help from the goblins. Plus, I actually did want to help them in return, even if I don't understand the full situation.

"May I have a sheet of paper and pen?" She complied and I quickly scribbled further instructions for my account manager. Double checking it, I handed it to her.

"Make sure he gets that. I'm sorry to treat you like a messenger, but he didn't give me a way to contact him." She waved away my concerns before reading the note.

"Lily Potter Foundation?"

"Yes, a scholarship fund. I just want the ground work done before the meeting. I have a lot of other ideas, but I'll discuss those when I see him. You're welcome to join us since you'll most likely have a role."

"Yes, I'll join." She said as she rose. "Alright, this has been rather interesting, but I should go. I can see your eyes drooping. I'll see you at four pm with the Lovegoods." I took a glance at the clock on the wall. _6 hours._

"Thank you, Ms. Hudson."

"Katilyn, please. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future."

"Very well. Harry, then." She conceded to the request before leaving. I sat back and let the fatigue show. I knew I was rushing things and I haven't even really had time to sit and think clearly, but being here, in this world, had me anxious. Additionally, I have possibly the worst role to play in this fictional-turned-real story. I reached up and touched the scar on my forehead, grimacing to it still being there. It was one of the many reminders that I was truly and utterly screwed. Sighing, I closed my eyes. _Well, I have a few hours and they haven't drugged me to sleep yet. Maybe I should practice with my mystical energies. _

I sat myself up and took a sweep around the room. I concentrated on a trashbin, imagining it floating three feet above. I felt the warmth of energies rise and exit. I couldn't pinpoint the opening, but ignored it in favor of the task. The trashbin shook slightly before finally rising. It had a wobble to it that brought concern and had it falling back down. Thankfully, it wasn't high enough to cause it to spill. _That was harder than before._ I frowned trying to find what was different._ I teleported for goodness sake! _

With the frustration came realization. _When I used it previously, I had emotion behind it._ Maybe magic has difficulty with intent only? It's possible. Maybe like speaking with a foreigner, you read the body language and expressions to understand. That would mean it has some kind of sentience and the use of magic is only communicating with it.

_I'm getting ahead of myself._ I shook from my thoughts, trying to think of another angle. Concentrating again, I did the same as before, only accompanied it with anger. _Move, damn you!_

The same result happened. _Ok, so not emotions? Wait._ An idea played on my mind. Most spells have words associated with it. From reading the books, I had assumed they served as a focus point instead of having any real consequence, but what if you truly had to communicate with magic to use magic? Would an eleven year old who didn't know Latin somehow form an image from a Latin word? _I certainly don't know Latin, but Harry could speak an original magical language._

Focusing on the trashbin, I formed an image of a snake in my head.

《Rise.》 I squashed my excitement as the trashbin smoothly levitated. I felt beads of sweat forming from the effort, and decided to slowly let the trashbin down. _Didn't even hold it for 20 seconds. That takes a lot of multitasking_.

Deciding to try English, I was surprised to see it still work, just not as smoothly. _Ok, so an image of what you want to happen still works, but why would words make it more efficient? _

Trying again without words produced the same shaky result as the first try, and it was confusing. _The image is the same and parseltongue was more efficient than english. It supports the communication thoery and discounts it at the same time. The image should be enough to communicate what I want done, but it isn't. Assuming it was sentient, of course. Maybe there's a limit to what is recieved through intent and words only solidify the task? Let's try without the image_.

《Levitate the trashbin slowly up then two feet to the right and hold.》 Nothing happened.

I repeated the command with intent for magic to follow my words instead of picturing the entire task. Surprisingly, it worked, but I immediately spotted the problem with that approach. It was too rigid.

Lowering the bin, I tried to think up solutions. It seemed obvious that it was a problem of concentration and multitasking. _Perhaps, that's why wizards use wands. Our brains aren't capable of utilizing magic in this way, so you need outside help. _

Another crazy idea played in my head. One I wasn't at the moment willing to risk. Brain enhancement. Or… attuning my body to better communicate with magic. It may make the process easier. Shrugging, I laid back down and noted down ideas on how I could go about enacting my crazy plan.

On the other hand, I could be completely wrong and magic works more off belief. It would seem silly if it didn't have any rules but it is magic. Something beyond what we understand.

I spent the rest of the time experimenting while waiting for the Lovegoods. It served as a good distraction from my nerves.


End file.
